22
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: Drabble SasuSaku; Seumur hidup baru kali ini Sakura menyesal dengan amat sangat. Melewatkan permainan gitar Sasuke dan mendengarkan cerita teman-teman sekelasnya adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Sakura berjanji tidak akan pernah membolos lagi, salahkan ibunya yang mengajaknya memburu barang diskonan./"Kubilang tidak, Sakura."/"Dua mangkuk kari dan segelas oca. Bagaimana?"/


Kala musim dingin berakhir, salju akan mencair dengan hangatnya musim semi. Ya, si es yang dingin akan selalu mengalah pada Sakura yang indah. _(Fanfic 'The One and Only' by Asakura Ayaka)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

May 30th, 2015

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22**

 **Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor**

 **WARNING: Typo(s), Drabble, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.** **Ballada** **  
**  
Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan kisahnya dengan Sasuke akan berjalan layaknya ballada. Begitu mengharukan hingga terkadang membuat orang yang menontonnya menangis terharu.

"Sasuke, kau mau bilang apa?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Kau menembakku? Tidak romantis sekali."

"Hn. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Karena memang pada dasarnya, Sasuke bukanlah tokoh yang tepat untuk menjadi pemeran ballada.

* 22 *

 **2.** **Tidak Langsung**

Sakura tidak akan melupakan hari dimana ia dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Mereka memakan _pocky_ dengan cara yang tak biasa─tentu saja cara ini diusulkan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mungkin tak akan menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan kalau saja Sasuke tidak berkata,

"Kita baru saja ciuman secara tidak langsung."

* 22 *

 **3\. Proses**

Semuanya butuh proses.

Begitulah apa yang selalu Mebuki katakan pada Sakura. Gadis itu tak menyangkalnya. Ya, sedikit pun tidak.

"Uchiha-san." Panggilan masa berkenalan.

"Sasuke-san." Panggilan masa pendekatan.

"Sasuke." Panggilan masa pertemanan.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilan masa pacaran.

"AYAAAMM!" Panggilan masa?!

Bahkan panggilannya untuk Sasuke pun mengalami perubahan yang cukup signifikan. Semua butuh proses. Iya, kan?

* 22 *

 **4.** **Puzzle** **  
**  
Sasuke termasuk remaja yang berasal dari klan terpandang. Baiklah, siapa yang tak tahu klan Uchiha. Wajah tampan, hidup berkecukupan, kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dan minim masalah. Hidupnya selama ini berjalan seperti air yang mengalir.

Maka kisah cintanya dengan Haruno Sakura yang sangat rumit layaknya puzzle adalah hal yang tak pernah disangka-sangka.

* 22 *

 **5.** **Coba Lagi**

Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang mau kalah. Dalam hal apa pun. Tak terkecuali. Namun, beda ceritanya jika ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Sakura.

"Huuaaa, aku kalah. Sasuke-kun pasti menang."

Hari itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya, tulisan 'Coba Lagi!' pada layar _Play Station_ miliknya merupakan hal yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Aku juga kalah, Sakura. Lihatlah."

Ya, Sasuke sengaja kalah demi kekasih merah mudanya.

* 22 *

 **6.** **Menuai** **  
**  
Apa yang kau tanam, itulah yang kau tuai.

Sakura kadang bingung dengan pepatah itu. Dia bingung kenapa yang dia tanam adalah yang nanti dia tuai. Atau ... nalarnya saja yang tidak sampai. Tapi tetap saja, pada kenyataannya Sakura tak pernah merasa menuai apa yang sudah dia tanam. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu tidak? Manga Kuroko no Basuke sudah hampir tamat, huhuhu. Itu lho Sasuke-kun, manga karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang bergenre _sport_. Kita kan pernah membacanya bersama. Aku mendapat _spoiler_ bahwa Seirin adalah pemenang Winter Cup. Padahal kan aku ingin Rakuzan saja yang menang. Kapten Rakuzan itu tampan sekali, kyaaa!"

"Hn."

Menanam berpuluh-puluh kata dan hanya menuai satu kata yang terdiri dari dua huruf. Bukankah itu artinya pepatah yang tercantum di atas tadi tidak sepenuhnya berlaku?

* 22 *

 **7.** **Settle Down**

Sasuke memberi kabar pada Sakura bahwa laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemennya dan tinggal di tempat lain. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak betah mengingat fasilitas di apartemennya juga sudah memadahi.

Sakura tak tahu alasan itu hingga ia terbangun paginya, membuka tirai jendela kamarnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan memandangnya dari jendela lain yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarnya.

 _From: Sasuke_

 _Aku akan menetap di sini mulai sekarang. Jadi biasakanlah dirimu._ _  
_  
Sepertinya alasan tidak betah jauh-jauh dari Sakura lebih logis ketimbang alasan lain.

* 22 *

 **8.** **Traktir**

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Sakura menyesal dengan amat sangat. Melewatkan permainan gitar Sasuke dan mendengarkan cerita teman-teman sekelasnya adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Sakura berjanji tidak akan pernah membolos lagi─salahkan ibunya yang mengajaknya memburu barang diskonan.

"Sasuke-kun, bermain gitarlah untukku."

"Hn. Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu semangkuk kari."

"Tidak. Itu tidak cukup."

"Baiklah. Dua mangkuk."

"Kubilang tidak, Sakura."

"Dua mangkuk kari dan segelas _ocha_. Bagaimana?"

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa Sakura begitu tidak peka dengan kosakata 'traktir' yang saat ini bergentayangan di benak Sasuke.

* 22 *

 **9.** **Menyadari** **  
**  
Sasuke benci hujan. Sakura suka hujan. Ah, bagaimana bisa dua orang dengan selera yang berbeda itu bersatu.

"Sasuke-kun."

"SASUKE-KUUN~"

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn. Apa?"

"Taraaa!"

Gadis merah jambu itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, berdiri menghadap kekasihnya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuhnya─ia terpaksa memakainya gara-gara pakaiannya basah karena hujan-hujanan. Dan dia tidak memakai bawahan apa pun.

Sepertinya Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Sakura yang lebih cocok memakai kemeja itu ketimbang dirinya. Ya, Sasuke baru saja menyadarinya.

* 22 *

 **10.** **At least**

Kizashi dan Mebuki pergi ke luar kota untuk menjenguk Nenek Chiyo yang sakit keras. Menjaga rumah, menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, dan memberi makan Chii─anjing peliharaan keluarga Haruno adalah serangkaian kegiatan yang harus Sakura lakukan selama kedua orang tuanya pergi.

Mungkin Sakura akan menangis, meraung, mengais tanah, dan menggaruk tembok kalau saja gadis itu tak memandang sisi positif dari semua kejadian ini. Ah, paling tidak dia bisa kencan terselubung dengan Sasuke.

* 22 *

 **11.** **Pengecualian** **  
**  
Sasuke memang tidak suka hujan, tapi Sasuke menyukai air. Air laut, mata air, air mata, keringat, air liur serta hal-hal lain tentang air yang jika semakin dipikirkan akan membuatnya semakin terperangkap dalam delusinya.

Namun tetap saja, meski Sasuke menyukai air, laki-laki itu membenci darah. Apalagi jika dihubungkan dengan kekasih merah mudanya. Sasuke berjanji tak akan dia biarkan darah menjadi satu kenangan untuk putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu.

Kecuali bercak darah di seprai yang keluar dari lubang mungil akibat gesekan yang berlebih tentunya.

* 22 *

 **12.** **Peraturan**

Ada perubahan besar terhadap peraturan sekolah mulai tahun ajaran baru. Seperti aturan tentang pemakaian atribut, cek kesehatan seminggu sekali, makanan sesuai standar dari dewan sekolah, dan aturan tentang jam malam.

Jika bukan karena di tahun ajaran baru Sakura akan sekelas dengannya─dikarenakan program pemekaran kelas, maka Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk tetap rajin mengisi buku absennya setelah musim panas berakhir.

* 22 *

 **13.** **Benar**

"Naruto homo? Bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa tahu?" **  
**  
"Karena aku selalu benar."

Pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi horor. "Sasuke-kun selalu benar? Umm, perempuan selalu benar. Berarti … Sasuke-kun adalah perempuan?!"

Maka mulai saat itu Sasuke harus rela berhenti menjadi perfeksionis yang selalu benar atau dia akan kehilangan kekasih tersayangnya.

* 22 *

 **14.** **Bahaya** **  
**  
Sasuke pengidap _doromania_.

Paling tidak, itulah yang dikatakan Naruto saat Sasuke menanyakan perihal keinginannya memberi hadiah untuk orang. Apalagi didukung dengan pemandangan penuh kotak kado di kamar kosong rumah Sasuke. Bahaya, begitulah kesimpulan Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri menolak kesimpulan itu. Alasannya sederhana, karena dia hanya ingin memberi hadiah pada satu orang. Naruto terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

Mungkin tanpa diberitahu siapa orang yang dimaksud, tentu Naruto sudah mengetahuinya. Lagipula ulang tahun Sakura sudah dekat, bukan?

* 22 *

 **15.** **Temperamental**

Kemarin Sasuke tidak berangkat sekolah tanpa memberi kabar pada siapapun. Entah apa motif dari kelakuannya kali ini. Tapi yang jelas, keesokan harinya Sasuke langsung mendapat serangan beruntun dari kekasihnya. Jika bukan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke tak segan untuk mencincang tubuhnya, ia jadikan sate, lalu dipanggang di atas pemanggangan.

"Dasar _playboy_! Aku melihatmu bersama gadis lain di perpustakaan kemarin! AYAM JELEKKK! Apa kau pikir kau ini tampan, menawan, dan rupawan seperti tokoh Akashi dari Kurobas? Oh, Tuhan. Seharusnya kau tahu diri, Ayam!"

"Mungkin kau salah lihat."

Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa untuk sekedar menyangkal setan kecil berambut merah jambu yang kini sangat berani menuding wajahnya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

* 22 *

 **16\. Kemenangan**

Kemenangan bukanlah hanya ketika kita berhasil mengalahkan lawan di suatu pertandingan. Dan bukan hanya ketika kita berhasil mencapai prestasi terbaik. Bahkan, bukan hanya ketika kita berhasil mendapatkan semua yang kita inginkan dalam hidup ini.

Tapi, kemenangan adalah saat di mana kita dapat melawan suatu kegagalan. Saat di mana kita dapat mengatasi musibah. Saat di mana kita dapat bangkit dari suatu keadaan yang menyedihkan. Dan, saat di mana kita merasa sangat terpuruk namun kita mampu berjuang menghancurkan semua cobaan itu.

Sasuke terdiam sambil mengetukkan pensilnya di atas meja. Menjadi perwakilan kelas untuk mengikuti seminar memang bukan hal yang sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Berpikir sejenak arti kemenangan untuknya hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

 _From: Sakura_

 _Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa makan siang, ya!_

Sepersekian detik, Sasuke menemukan jawabannya. Ya, kemenangan adalah Haruno Sakura. Adalah kemenangan terbesar untuknya bisa memenangkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura.

* 22 *

 **17\. Kebohongan**

Sakura berbohong.

Mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia sedang berada di rumahnya, bersantai di depan perapian sambil menikmati secangkir cokelat panas yang sangat memanjakan lidahnya. Lupakan fakta bahwa kini sebenarnya ia sedang berada di sebuah kedai teh, melayani para pembeli dengan sabar. Bukan karena kekurangan uang mengingat keluarga Haruno juga tergolong keluarga yang kaya, hanya saja ia ingin merasakan yang namanya kerja _part time_ seperti yang selama ini dijalani Tenten.

"Pelayan!"

Sakura yang memakai seragam a la pelayan kedai menoleh dan tersentak mendapati kekasihnya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Berikan semua tehnya sekaligus pelayannya padaku. Aku berminat."

Sakura berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi.

* 22 *

 **18.** **Sirkus**

Mungkin jika dilihat sekilas, Sakura adalah sosok gadis yang manja, cerewet, dan pemarah. Setidaknya kurang lebih begitulah kesimpulan orang-orang yang baru mengenal Sakura.

Tapi siapa sangka, gadis beriris teduh itu adalah penggemar kisah-kisah horor. Mulai dari _The Conjuring, Sadako, Shutter,_ sampai Nenek Gayung bahkan Kakek Cangkul atau Nenek Pispot semuanya sudah pernah ia tonton.

Sakura merasa beruntung memiliki hobi seperti ini. Alasannya simpel, karena ia bisa menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan erat dan sebaliknya selama menonton di bioskop. Tentu saja modus di atas tak bisa dilakukan jika Sakura adalah penggemar acara sirkus atau semacamnya.

* 22 *

 **19.** **Dramatis**

Siapa bilang kisah-kisah cinta yang dramatis hingga membuat orang terhanyut hanya ada di film.

Jika ada orang yang memiliki asumsi demikian, tentu orang tersebut belum pernah melihat adegan saat Sakura menangis dengan caranya yang hiperbolis gara-gara Sasuke tak mau dipakaikan kerundung. Tangis Sakura meledak waktu itu. Ia memohon pada kekasihnya, namun Sasuke tetap tak bersedia. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha jika ia mau memakai kerudung hanya untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran kekasihnya.

Ah, kunjungan pasar malam di Indonesia waktu itu adalah yang terburuk.

* 22 *

 **20.** **Panik**

Sakura panik.

Begitu mengetahui kebenaran bahwa kala itu Sasuke tidak bersama gadis lain di perpustakaan melainkan terserang flu di rumah, gadis itu sangat panik. Ditambah lagi, hari ini Sasuke kembali meliburkan diri.

Pikiran Sakura mulai kemana-mana. Mungkinkah Sasuke sakit lagi, mungkinkah Sasuke marah padanya, mungkinkah ... Lalu semua hipotesa dengan kosakata 'mungkinkah' mulai bergentayangan di benaknya terlebih ketika Sasuke tak membalas pesannya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

Andai saja dia tahu Sasuke hanya belum punya nyali untuk bertemu Sakura dikarenakan nilai matematikanya yang bahkan tak lebih dari angka empat. Ckckck, benar-benar mempermalukan Kakek Madara.

* 22 *

 **21\. Denganmu**

Sasuke memang bukan seperti orang kebanyakan, ia berbeda … sangat berbeda.

Sosoknya dingin di luar dan terlihat tegas. Namun di balik semua itu, kekasihnya─Sakura─tahu. Bahwa di balik topeng kerasnya itu tersimpan sosok hangat yang menyimpan beribu kasih sayang. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura mau menjadi kekasih laki-laki ini tanpa alasan, bukan begitu?

Ia memang tidak familiar dengan hal yang berbau romantis. Sakura mempercayai bahwa kekasihnya lebih suka melakukannya dengan tindakan dibanding mengumbar kata-kata kemesraan dari balik mulutnya.

"… denganmu, Sakura. Aku tak pernah berharap belahan jiwa ada. Namun jika nyata, kuharap kaulah orangnya."

Bahkan pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar kata-kata mesra yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke, itu adalah ketika laki-laki itu mengigau.

* 22 *

 **22\. Membunuh**

Entah bagaimana waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga kini baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sudah beranjak dewasa. Ah, mereka sudah bertunangan, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana alumni Konoha Akademi mengadakan reuni.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Padahal rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, bermuka datar, dan bertingkah semaunya. Bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tokoh Akashi dari anime Kurobas. Jangan-jangan aku kena pelet."

Begitulah bagaimana Sakura mengoceh panjang lebar ketika Hinata memintanya untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tampaknya semuanya terlalu menikmati cerita Sakura hingga tak menyadari Sasuke sudah berdiri di ujung sana entah sejak kapan.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Mungkin hanya untuk Haruno Sakura, kalimat 'Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu.' yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke berarti,

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan memilikimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly**_ _ **.**_

 _(_ _Jason Jordan_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, long time no see~ Yeay, iseng bikin drabble. Serius, ternyata susah banget. Salut deh sama author yg berkecimpung di dunia drabble(?) Yang awalnya cuma iseng malah jadi ngebet banget. Bahkan saya malah baca fict drabble banyak banget buat referensi. Jadi maafkan kalau ada kesamaan ide, mungkin itu daya tarik dari drabble yg baru saya baca XD Oukayyy, karena ini pertama kali saya bikin drabble, mohon kritik dan saran, ya :) Oh ya, mohon doanya ya saya mau UKK bentar lagi. Sukses untuk kita semua ^_^**

 **PS: Jika fanfic ini mengandung unsur 'ngidol' Akashi dari fandom KnB, maka itu adalah murni kekhilafan saya.**

 **Mind to REVIEW?**

 **Regards,**

 **Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
